Home for Christmas
by oncer4life11
Summary: This is a Au CaptainSwan/Swanbeliever Christmas story. In the idea of Emma stilling placing Henry for adoption, but was never adopted. At eight he finds Emma, after she learns he has had a bad time in the system like she did, and she fights for him. This story is their first Christmas together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, happy holidays to you all. This is a CaptainSwan/SwanBeliever story. So this is a Au story. Emma and Killian are married. Henry was placed for adoption still, but never was adopted. Then one night when Henry was 8, he found Emma after getting her name from his file. She found out he had a rough time in the system like she did, and she fought for him. And he now lives with the couple. This is their first Christmas together.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character just my imagination.**

 _Home for Christmas_

Emma places a few more presents under the tree, then stands. She feels two arms wrap around her waist, and lips press kisses into her neck. Emma hums "Think we got enough?"

Killian chuckles, looking at all the gifts under and around the tree "Plenty love, Henry will be excited."

"But I have so much to make up for" Emma says leaning into Killian.

Killian kisses Emma on the side of her head "Love, he's just happy to be with you now. Henry doesn't expect anything but your love Emma. Honestly, I think this might overwhelm him."

Emma smiles a bit "I know. I just… I want his first Christmas with us to be a good one."

"You are truly becoming a great mom Emma, he is very lucky to have you" Killian says with a smile, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Emma gently moves to turn around in his arms and pecks his lips "He's lucky to have you to Killian."

Killian pecks her lips back and hugs her, then pulls away putting his hands on her hips "Now, shall we head to bed. I have a feeling a certain eight year old will have us up early tomorrow?"

Emma laughs and presses her head to his chest while doing so. She lifts her head to look at him "Yeah, we should."

The couple goes up to their room and change into their Christmas pajamas, similar to Henrys. Then lay in bed cuddled up, ready for the craziness of the next morning.

Emma is woken up by tapping on her shoulder "Mmm…" she says as her eyes open. She finds Henry, messy hair and all, standing there cutely "Morning kiddo, merry Christmas."

Henry smiles "Merry Christmas mom" he says, the whole calling Emma mom thing was new to both of them, happening in the last few days. "Think Santa came?"

Emma grins "I bet he did Henry" she says and looks at the clock it as a little after 7, not bad she thinks. "Give us a few minutes and we can go see alright?"

Henry nods and leans over to hug her, "I'm going to go get my slippers" he says excitedly, he got a early gift from his case worker, star wars slippers.

Emma smiles fondly after Henry. She then turns to Killian kissing his cheek and starts rubbing his arm "Hey handsome, time to wake up" she says.

Killian turns and looks at her sleepily "Morning, merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas Killian" Emma says and pecks his lips.

Then Henry comes back "Mom, Killian I'm ready" then Henry sees Killian "Merry Christmas Killian."

Killian grins "Merry Christmas lad."

Emma slips out of bed, and goes into the in-suite bathroom, while Killian slowly gets up as well. Henry hops up on their bed and waits.

Emma gets out the bathroom, Killian slips in after her. Emma walks over wrapping her arms around Henry and kisses his head "Merry Christmas" she says with a whisper.

Henry smiles "You said that already" he says with a laugh.

Emma gives his head another kiss "I'm just glad you're here is all kid."

"I am to mom. Thank you for helping me" Henry says turning to hug her.

Emma pulls him close "thank you for coming to me."

Killian comes out of the bathroom with a smile "Are we ready to open gifts?"

"Just about" Emma starts. She goes into a box, pulling out Santa hats handing one to Killian. "These are a tradition for us" Emma says putting on her hat. Then she hands Henry one, his name stitched in, just like theirs.

Henry looks at the hat in awe and smiles "I get one too?"

Emma squats down and takes the hat, slipping it on his head "You're a part of this family kiddo, yeah you get one."

Henry smiles "But… the judge didn't say yes yet" he points out.

Emma puts her hands on his arms, rubbing on them "That doesn't make us family Henry, the fact we love and care about each other makes us a family."

Henry wraps his arms around her again "I love you mom."

Emma smiles, cupping his head with her hand and then kisses his forehead "I love you to Henry, more than I can ever say." Emma then looks at Killian who smiles at her. Emma lets him go "How about you go and check out your stocking first we will be down in a minute Henry."

"Ok mom" Henry says, he gives Killian a quick hug and runs downstairs.

Killian comes over still smiling at her "See love, he just wants your love."

Emma smiles back "I know, I guess… I just needed to see that for myself."

Killian smiles, and takes her hand "Come on love, lets go open gifts."

They head downstairs Henry sitting on the floor by the fire place, outside the snow is falling, it was beautiful.

"What you get in your stocking lad?" Killian asks as the couple sit down on the floor with him.

Henry slowly shows them; he got a small adult coloring book filled with graffiti art and colored pencils, a stuffed reindeer and some fun treats. "This is a awesome stocking. Don't you guys get one?" he asks seeing that theirs is empty.

Emma smiles "Adults don't get stuff from Santa bud."

"Oh… that stinks" Henry says.

"It does" Killian says trying not to laugh "but that is why Christmas is so special for kids, Santa comes for you."

Henry nods "Don't worry though, I got you guys stuff."

Emma smiles "You are the best kid" she says giving him a wink. "So who should play Santa?"

Killian ends up being Santa. And they have a great time, and Henry has a blast having the best Christmas of his life. He gets movies, video games, comics, toys and even clothes, he even liked those. The adults got similar things; clothes, books, movies, and the groups was having a great Christmas.

All morning Emma couldn't wait for the last gift, Killian knew she wanted it last so he held off. "Ok lad, last gift is yours" Killian says handing him the box.

Henry looks at it curiously, and rips the paper off. He finds a clothing box, he lifts the lid to find papers. He didn't know most of the words but there is one he recognizes: adoption. Henry looks up with teary eyes "You guys get to adopt me?"

Emma is teary eyed herself, and she nods her head "We did… actually. Yesterday when we went out for a little bit, we went to sign the papers. It's official Henry. You're a Jones now" she says with a bit of a laugh.

Henry launches forward and hugs them both, both wrapping their arms around him and each other. "We're really a family now" he says still not believing it.

Emma nods, the tears really coming now and kisses his head "We are kid, we're a family. You're stuck with us now."

Killian smiles "Not that your mom would let that happen anyway."

Henry chuckles pulling away and wiping away the tears as he sits on Emma's lap. He feels her arms go around his waist. "This is really the best Christmas ever. Santa's never brought that much before."

Killian smiles at Emma and gives her a wink, knowing she felt happy to give him his first good Christmas. "And your mom had fun shopping for you too."

Henry smiles leaning back into her front, her arms going a bit tighter around him. "Mom and you gave me awesome gifts."

Emma kisses his head "It was a special Christmas; you need to get special stuff."

"Cause it's our first together?" Henry asks innocently.

Emma just nods, tears building up again.

Killian after a few more minutes of Emma cuddling with her son, he declares its breakfast time. Emma had decided for Christmas that she would make a sticky bun for breakfast; one of the last homes she stayed at, the mom was a baker (it was one of her few decent homes) and she made this sticky bun the Christmas Emma was there. Emma really enjoyed it, the woman was nice enough to write it down for her. Emma putts it together and puts it in the oven to bake. While that is going, Emma sits at the counter with Henry as he starts one of the small Legos they got him. And Killian is making the hot chocolate, he decided this deserved more special of hot chocolate then using the normal powered. So he's making it with hot milk and powder, and marshmallows melted in.

Emma is sitting next to Henry, her elbow on the counter, her arm up and her chin resting on her hand. Her other arm sort of around Henry and rubbing his back lightly as he works on his Lego, Emma just smiling watching him.

Henry sticks his tongue out alittle looking at the instruction booklet "Mom?"

"Yeah bud?" Emma asks.

"Does this piece go here or here?" Henry asks pointing to two spots, and he pushes the booklet over.

Emma takes it and looks at the page, studies it a second. "There" she says pointing to the second spot he pointed too.

Henry puts the piece on "Cool, thanks mom" he says with a smile to her.

Emma smiles back and ruffles his hair "No problem bud" she says, she stands up and kisses the top of his head, then rounds the counter to check the sticky bun in the oven. "Ok boys; let's give this a few minutes."

"Just in time love, the hot chocolate is ready" Killian says taking a small sip off the spoon to check the temperature.

Emma pulls out three mugs. Killian's star wars, Emma's 'world's best mom' mug (Henry's gift to her for her birthday), and the latest to their collection one for Henry with mickey ears on it. As Killian ladles some hot chocolate into the mugs, Emma cut them all pieces of sticky bun. Emma takes the plates to the table, Killian following behind with the hot chocolate. "Alright bud, come on breakfast."

Henry carefully moves off the stool, so he doesn't make any pieces fall and goes to the table "This smells awesome."

"I thought the same thig the first time I smelled it" Emma says sitting down across from Henry.

"When was that?" Henry asks taking a bite, smiling from how good it was.

Emma sighs and sits back "It was… at a foster home. It was one of the last ones before I ran off, one of the better ones I stayed at. The mom, she huh… was a baker, so we always had good treats. Anyway, I was there at Christmas, and this was her Christmas treat, I loved it. And she actually wrote it down for me" Emma says fondly of the memory.

Killian smile and takes her hand and gives it a squeeze "Well, it tastes great love. And it goes great with the hot chocolate."

"Are you going to get a sugar rush kiddo?" Emma jokes.

Henry giggles "Maybe" he says with a sheepish smile.

Emma and Killian both chuckle. "Well, pace yourself lad."

"We have plenty of day ahead" Emma adds.

Once breakfast is eaten, and cleaned up; Killian and Henry head outside to play in the snow.

Killian helps Henry start up a ball for the bottom of a snowman; they had gotten plenty of snow for it. "Now keep rolling lad."

Henry gets the ball moving "Have you made a snowman before Killian?"

"Afraid not Henry, well a small one once, the first Christmas I was here in the states" Killian answers.

Henry nods "Killian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Henry" Killian says as he starts another ball for the snow man.

"Why don't you mom have any kids?" Henry asks.

Killian is stopped in his tracks "Well lad that's a bit personal."

"Oh… sorry" Henry says worriedly.

Killian smiles "Don't worry lad. You see Henry… your mom; well she had a hard time after placing you for adoption…"

"But she did it for my best chance" Henry points out.

"That is true, but your mom still had a hard time. You are her son, you grew in her belly, under her heart. You meant the world to her, and still do. She loved you so much, letting you go… it hurt her a lot."

"So… because she missed me, she didn't want another baby?" Henry asks, trying to make sense of what his step-dad told him.

Killian nods "Yeah, she didn't think it was fair to you."

Henry pouts, looking towards the house; he could see his mom in the window. "Well… I guess you can now. Does mom want any kids?"

"She really hasn't said Henry. But I think she might… she always willing to hold a baby and loves when we get to spend tie with friend's kids."

Henry nods "I think you should, she's a great mom."

Killian smiles "That she is, you know… she never stopped loving you Henry, right?"

Henry nods his head "I know, I can tell."

After that, the pair finish the snowman is silence. Once Henry adds a hat on top, he steps back and smiles.

"Perfect" Henry declares.

Killian moves to where Henry is "Not bad for first timers huh?" he says patting Henry's back.

"Yeah, not bad" Henry says smiling up to Killian.

Emma then comes out, with her hat and coat, and her phone "Nice job guys, can I take a picture of you three?"

Killian kisses her temple and then he and Henry move, one on each side of the snowman. Emma takes a couple pictures. "Got it love?"

"Yes I did, Facebook perfect too" Emma says with a smile.

They all head inside, Killian and Henry go upstairs, both hoping into warm showers to warm up while Emma makes them hot chocolate. As she hears the water turn off in both bathrooms Emma turns on a movie for them to watch. And that is how they spend the rest of their day. On the couch, relaxing, snacking and sleeping. Dinner comes and goes with a special meal.

Emma is now tucking in Henry "You have a good day bud?"

Henry nods "Yeah, it was like a Christmas day in the movies."

Emma knows what he means; it was the kind of day she hoped for as a kid herself. "It was pretty great huh?"

Henry smiles "Thanks for bringing me home mom" he says simply.

Emma smiles and lays down, and cuddles with him "Thank you for looking for me" she adds kissing his head "merry Christmas baby boy."

Henry turns and cuddles close to her "Merry Christmas mom, I love you."

"I love you too" Emma says, Henry replies by holding on to her, they lay like that for a little before Henry falls asleep in his mom's arms. Emma smiles down at him and kisses his head again "You are the best gift kid" she whispers.

 **Ok everyone, again happy holidays, hope you enjoyed this Christmas story. If you would like to read more Christmas go to my page I have a few more there. Thoughts on the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you for joining me back to Home for Christmas. Thank you for the love of the first installment. I thought I would add to this again this year. Sorry it is early, but feeling into the holidays early this year, so rolling with it. And to my American readers, Happy thanksgiving, hope you are enjoying your time with your family and/or friends.**

 **This chapter is set a couple years later, Christmas again.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character just my imagination.**

Chapter 2:

Ten year old Henry sits on the floor of his room, folding the last edge of his gift to his parents, well technically the babies. His mom was just about due with twins, a boy and girl. Unsurprisingly, Emma was nervous about the whole situation, especially his reaction to her having a baby. Henry was honest, he felt a bit jealous, but he knew deep down he was still very much loved by his mom and step dad. Henry happily looks at his wrapping job, as his 'the chipmunk Christmas' cd plays.

"Henry…. Kid?" Emma calls from downstairs.

Henry hides the gift under his bed "Coming mom" he calls, heading downstairs. Henry finds his mom on the couch, covered under a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands that was sitting on her rounded bump. "Hey mom" he grins, rounding the couch, sitting next to her.

Emma leans over and kisses his head "What where you up to, up there?"

"Just a surprise" Henry grins "You feel okay mom?" he asks, noticing her hand not leaving the side of her stomach.

"I'm fine kid, just the babies are quite active today" Emma gives him a small smile "and that can be uncomfortable, but I promise I'm okay."

Henry nods, looking over at the TV, finding the Hallmark channel on. "You still are watching this?"

Emma nudges him "What's wrong with it?"

"Cause it keeps making you cry mom" Henry says, more concern then anything meant by the comment "I don't like seeing you crying."

Emma gives him a teary smile, caressing his head, bringing it to her, giving it a kiss "To are too sweet to me Henry."

Henry rolls his eyes, at the tears "Of course, you're my mom" he shrugs, feeling like it was no big deal, it's what family does.

Alittle later, Emma winces, letting out a hiss. A quite "Oww" hissed from her mouth.

Henry, who had been using her shoulder as pillow, sits up looking at her worriedly "Mom?"

"I'm…. fine… kid" Emma manages, gritting her teeth due to the uncomfortable feeling in her belly.

Henry scoots to the edge of the couch "Mom, that didn't sound fine" he says, nearly in tears now.

Emma breathes out, nodding "Alright… call dad, okay?"

Henry nods, dialing his dad. But knew he may not answer, he was down at the docks, he was helping a friend he met winterize their boat. He gets his dads voicemail twice, the second time. he leaves a message. Once he hung up, he calls 911, not sure who else to call. While on the phone, he takes his moms hand "It's going to be okay mom, it'll be okay."

Emma gives him a tearfull smile, and nod, thankful her son was here with her.

A few hours later, Henry is sitting on the side of his moms bed, watching over her, she had fallen asleep finally. But he was nervous that his dad hadn't shown up yet. Henry looks over when he heres a moan come from his mom, and he quickly takes her hand again.

Emma smiles "Thanks kid…" she says, eyes still closed.

Henry rubs her knuckles like she does his "You doing okay mom?"

Emma nods "Yeah…" she chuckles "your brother and sister don't seem to be in a hurry."

Henry chuckles "But, is it bad that they are coming like early?" he asks, his voice turning serious.

Emma sighs, sitting up some, gesturing for him to come closer. Once he does, she wraps her arms around him, and kisses his head "They'll be fine. They just might have to stay here for a couple weeks is all."

Henry sighs, nodding "Okay… I just, I know how happy you and dad are… I don't want them, to not be okay."

Emma gives his head another kiss, then combs her fingers through his hair "You are already such a great big brother. You know… you know we won't love you any less right?"

Henry nods, laying his head on her shoulder "I know. And I know I'm still just as much your baby boy."

"Damn right Henry. No matter how many siblings you end up having… you will always be my first baby."

Henry nods, but his cut off, by Killian running into the room "God, I'm so sorry Swan" he says moving to kiss her on the lips "Are you guys okay?" he asks, caressing the back of Henry's head also.

"We're all fine, all thanks to our brave guy…" Emma says proudly.

"Mom" Henry whines, blushing a deep red.

Killian smirks "Thank you for holding down the fort lad."

Henry nods "No problem."

Killian smiles', moving to Emma's other side. Putting his hand on her large bump "So, the twins decided to be Christmas gifts huh?" he asks.

"We'll see. It's tough to say the doctor told me" Emma nods, hissing as a contraction hit, causing both Henry and Killian to rush to take her hands.

Emma takes deep breathes as the contraction stayed, slowly easing up on her. When it finally lets up, she slumps against her pillow, breathing heavily. "Thanks… I don't know if I could do this without my guys."

It's several hours later, Henry is asleep on a cot near the bed. Meanwhile, Killian sits on the side of the bed; his arm around Emma, a hand on her belly. "What is taking them so long?" he chuckles. "It's eleven at night, Christmas eve."

Emma sighs, placing her hand on his "I don't know… but I feel bad Henry is stuck here with us."

Killian kisses her head "He wouldn't want to be anywhere else Emma, you know that."

Emma nods, when suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her stomach, the fetal monitors going off like crazy. A few nurses come rushing in, the one quickly calling the doctor who had been checking on her. Killian is quickly moved away, he tried fighting; but is told by Emma to take care of Henry who he quickly realizes is awake. He sits with the boy, soothing him, as everyone is working on Emma. All kinds of medical terms are thrown around, scarring both Henry and Killian. After the doctor comes, it is not long after decided she needed a emergency C-section, that one of the twins was in distress.

That's when things start moving fast. Henry is escorted (much to his dismay) to the nurses station. While Killian is sent to get scrubs on, and Emma is set up for surgery. Once in surgery, things go even faster. At 11:55 pm on Christmas eve, the first twin is born, a boy; who they named Logan Liam Jones. Then at 12:02 am baby numbered is born, a girl; Rylan Hope Jones.

A half hour later, Emma is in the room with Killian sitting next to her on the bed, as Henry is sent in to see her.

"Mom" Henry grins, moving towards her, eyes wide with excitement.

"Just be careful lad" Killian says gently "your mom is sore in her stomach."

Henry nods, as he climbs onto the other side of the bed, carefully hugging her.

Emma smiles, burying her face into his neck "Merry Christmas kid" she whispers into his hair, when she moves to kiss the side of it.

"Merry Christmas mom" Henry then looks over at Killian "and you to dad."

"Merry Christmas Henry" Killian grins, patting his arm.

"So…where are they?" Henry asks of the babies.

"They are checking them out kiddo. They were born early… so they need to make sure they are okay" Emma explains.

Henry nods "I will see them soon though right?"

Emma pulls him in again "Of course Henry."

Henry smiles "Kinda different Christmas then we planned."

"Aye it is lad. But… we started yesterday as a family of three, and are now a family of five" Killian offers, ruffling his hair.

Emma kisses Kilian's cheek "our Christmases will never be the same now…"

"But, that's okay mom" Henry smiles "change is good. Look when I came.."

"Christmas has been even better" Emma tears up happily.

"It truly has lad" Killian nods in agreement.

"So, the twins will be the same" Henry adds to it.

"Speaking of" the nurse says, smiling poking her head in "they are ready to be held."

Emma grins, waving the woman in "Will my son be allowed to too?"

Henry moves over to make room, while they waited for a reply.

"Yes, he can. Just wash your hands" the nurse nods, leading Henry to go into the bathroom, making her laugh. She brings the babies over, and passes Rylan to Emma, and Logan to Killian.

"Hi beautiful" Emma smile's to her daughter, rubbing the bottom of her small foot.

Killian smiles, then looks down at Liam "Hi lad, you are quite handsome, aren't you?"

That's when Henry comes out the bathroom, slowing down when he sees the babies in his parents arms. He goes over to the side of the bed he was sitting before, and carefully sits on the side of the bed.

Emma pats the bed next to her "meet your sister kid" she smiles "this is Rylan."

Henry rubs her arm with his finger "Hi Rylan, I'm your brother…"

"And he's a good one Rylan" Emma winks at him "you're one lucky little girl."

Killian steps over to them, and holds Liam at a slight tilt "And this is Logan."

Henry smiles "Hi Logan" he says, giggling when Logan waves his little hands around. "They're so small."

"They are, for now. They'll grow like weeds, eventually" Killian chuckles.

Henry looks back at Rylan "Merry Christmas everyone" he smiles looking to both his parents and the twins.

"Merry Christmas" both Emma and Killian say with huge smiles as the babies coo away at the family.

Later the morning Emma smiles, as she held her babies, while Henry and Killian try stringing up some lights in the room to make it festive. Yep, this wasn't how they planned to celebrate Christmas, but the fact their babies where healthy and okay, also in her arms; made it okay. All that mattered was they were together and okay.

Henry smiles when he sees mom looking over at him, and he waves. Their Christmas had always been the three of them at home, snuggled on the couch watching movies, and drinking hot chocolate. Now they had two new members of the family to meld into the mix. It was no longer just Christmas, it was the twins birthdays too. Four years ago, had you told Henry this is where he would be; with parents and siblings on Christmas, he wouldn't had believed you. But he sure was glad he had this, that this was his life now. That he now had a home for Christmas.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story, we shall see in the future if I add to this or not, so keeping it open for now. Thoughts?**


End file.
